Please violate me
by a la mode
Summary: Naruto leads a caged life along with a few others, but when he meets Sasuke they find out they have more in common than they thought. But when Sasuke is pulled into the same fate as Naruto can they and the others ecsape? SasuNaruSasu, KakaIru. On Hold
1. prologe

**Hey-o! this is my first fanfiction so i would like to say that i really don't want to be ****flamed and also if there are any words misspelled please tell me...and then tell me how ****to spell it (my computer wont let me open word so i'm stuck using wordpad...its starting to ****piss me off). Oh! and this story starts off kind of smuttish so be warned(and i don't want to ****hear you complain...look inside of your own mind before you pick on mine!) anyway on ****the story! RxR!**

**Disclaimer: No i don't own naruto and like unlike everyone else i don't want to own it. ****I just like writing fanfiction and i like the way its put together(i would however like to ****make some changes, but life is not fair and i can't have everything i want)**

**prologue**

Naruto could feel Orochimaru moving inside of him, it felt disgusting. The older man was thrusting away, not caring if he whether he hurt Naruto or not. worrying only about his own pleasure. Naruto hated nights like these, on the nights when he was payed a visit by Orochimaru. His boss and master, the reason why day after day his life is a hell.

Naruto thought back to a time when he was happy. It was when he lived with his foster parent Iruka, Iruka had gotten him when he was 6 and already hurt both mentally and physically from the many foster family's who had abused him almost to the point of killing him. But Iruka had been kind and understanding, he had made sure Naruto felt safe no matter what.

Orochimaru made a rough thrust bringing Naruto out of his mind with a gasp, always gasps but never moans. Naruto had never moaned for Orochimaru, even if he was the only lover Naruto had ever had. Even if Naruto was unwilling it never fazed Orochimaru either that or he just didn't give a fuck...naruto had a feeling it was the latter.

"you like it don't you, my little kitsune" breathed Orochimaru

Naruto already knew what Orochimaru wanted to hear and with a fake look of wanting he breathed out "yes Orochimau-sama please harder, don't stop!" it was so easy to act, smiling on the outside and crying on the inside that was Naruto's mantra.

Suddenly Naruto felt Orochimaru's seed fill him and with that he collapsed on top of a gasping Naruto. After some time Orochimaru got off of Naruto and zipped up his pants. Well pulling on his shirt he said "your shift starts at ten, you can do what ever you want until then, but be back at 9:30" with that he left.

As soon as Naruto heard the door click he turn to face the wall and let the tears that he had been holding back fall. He cried silently thinking ' no matter how many times it happens i never get use to him being inside of me '.

After about ten minutes Naruto got up and got dressed, baggy blue jeans a black tee shirt and a orange hoodie. With that Naruto exited his room locking the door, he walked out of the back of the building that read Dirty Martini... a strip club well known for its young hot guy strippers. A dark smile made its way onto Naruto's lips as he walked ' if only they knew, none of them are here of their own free will '

**yay! you made it to the end! any way if you happen to see a word that starts with a B and ****its not there please tell me. You see i have to push the B button hard and some times i type to ****fast to realize i don't have a B...Oh! and if you were wondering yes this is a SasuNaru and ****yes there will be a lemon between them. thank you for reading please review! **


	2. chapter 1 split persona

**Hey, people! Sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy! What with the fact that my mother has decided that we need to move four states away from were I grew up. When she told me I started crying! But that aside I've been trying to find time to type but then I would get writers block. I almost couldn't figure out away to continue so i decided to start this chapter on Sasuke... apologies if this chapter isn't what you expected... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**

**Disclaimer: nope, last time i checked i didn't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: disturbing images and language **

**xoxoXOXOxoxoSasuke**

_Sasuke found himself walking through mist so thick you couldn't see your own hand in front of your face and felt like any minute he could fall through the floor, something just didn't rub right. Sasuke looked for some sign of life but it seemed that no one was around. But his instincts told him otherwise. _

"_Hello? Whose there?" looking around Sasuke felt like he wasn't alone, like there was someone just out of sight"I know your there, show your self!"_

_Not getting a answer Sasuke continuing walking. Sasuke felt the present getting stronger, but he wouldn't let the fear get the better of him. Uchiha's didn't show fear. After walking for about ten minutes Sasuke stopped and listen. He could have sworn he heard someone crying... There! Sasuke could hear it, it was soft and sort of muted but he was sure someone was crying a little to his left. _

_Anxious to see another living thing in this mist beside himself Sasuke half jogged to were the crying was coming from. But when he got closer he could hear whimpering and muffled screams mixed with the crying, who ever it was sounded like they were in pain._

_Feeling apprehensive about going any further Sasuke continued to walk but at a slower pace. Wondering exactly what was happening to this person to make them sound so pitiful Sasuke continued but with caution, hoping that if some one was hurting the crying person Sasuke would see before he was seen and get away or help._

_As Sasuke walked the crying got louder until it sounded like it was coming from everywhere. Sasuke couldn't tell which way the sound was coming from any more, but deciding that going the way he had first heard the crying come from seemed the most logical._

_Then without warning Sasuke's foot caught on something and he tripped. Looking down to see what he tripped on the usually stoic boy was surprised to see the out line of a person, from the looks of it male. Sasuke removed his foot carefully as not to hurt the person, but thats when he realized it. The crying had stopped, no sound at all was coming from the person any more._

_Startled Sasuke quickly started toward the boy hoping he didn't hurt him when he tripped over him. Sasuke got to him and saw that the mist seemed to thin some what and he could now see the now quiet person. A audible gasp could be heard coming from Sasuke at what he saw. The person was a boy with tan skin and golden blond hair and was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, but that was not what Sasuke gasped at. _

_The fact was that what Sasuke saw was the stuff of nightmares. The blond boy that Sasuke was looking at was wrapped in chains that bound his every move. From the looks of it if the blond were to move even a little it would cut into his skin and looks like it already has quite a bit. But that wasn't all, as Sasuke move around the chain boy he could see that the blond also had a blind fold on and he seemed to be crying bloody tears. But that wasn't the worse of it, it also looked like the crying boys mouth was sewn shut._

_Sasuke felt himself pale and had to bite his lip to keep from crying out in sheer terror of the site. After sitting and just looking at the gory site for awhile, trying to get over the shock and fear that he was feeling, Sasuke finally snapped out of it and reached his hand out to feel the trapped blonds face that had three whisker marks on each side. For what? He didn't know mabey to make sure the blond was still alive or mabey to convince himself that it wasn't real. Upon touching the face of the blond, Sasuke was startled when the trapped boy flinched away causing the chains to cut deeper then they were already and making blood platter on the ground._

"_um... mmm... okay okay, sorry I wont touch you again, its alright... I'm not ganna hurt you"soothed Sasuke to the best of his ability's. It wasn't like he had ever tried to calm a person down who was chained, sewn, and bleeding. Hell he never tried to sooth any one before, but he didn't know what else to do. Flinching when the blond turned his head toward him and causing the chain to cut into his neck and splatter blood again._

_Sasuke was lost... he didn't have the slightest clue about what to do. 'I could go get help, but I don't know were I am... hell I can't even tell if I'm still in the city'. sighing and bitting his lip, Sasuke didn't know how he got here in the first place. He couldn't remember anything, nothing except going to bed the night before. _

"_Was i kidnapped?... then who kidnapped me?" looking around Sasuke couldn't see anyone else but the blond who had started to cry again. Looking down Sasuke noticed the blind fold and decided to take it off 'if he can see me mabey he'll stop crying... mabey it would put him a little at ease'_

"_Hey, I'm going to take the blind fold off of you okay? Don't be afraid" warned Sasuke as he began reaching for the blind fold. Sasuke bit his lower lip as the blond seemed to start to tremble more as his hand got closer. In an instant the blind fold was off and Sasuke was met with a site that would haunt his dreams the rest of his life. _

_Before him was the most beautiful cerulean eyes Sasuke had ever seen... only problem was that they were stapled open. All Sasuke could do was look into frightened and pained eyes that watch him back, his body numb from shock, Sasuke desperately wanted someone to tell him this was nothing more than a dream. But even that wouldn't take back what he saw._

_Sasuke jumped, something moving on his legs made him looked down... snakes! Lots and lots of different type of snakes were slithering around his legs. Hearing the crying and screaming continue Sasuke looked up only to see the blue eyed boy covered in snakes. Jumping into action Sasuke began to pull the snakes off of the injured boy, not caring that they instead clung to him._

_A voice that had started when the snakes appeared was at first pleading to Sasuke for help, but now had transformed into many different voices all sounding the same. but each asking and saying a different thing. Each contradicting each other._

_'please!... it hurts!'_

_'get away!'_

_'I don't want to die!'_

_'you need to go!'_

_'it hurts!'_

_'you'll be captured to if you don't go!'_

_'please... don't leave me... '_

_In the background one voice was screaming, quiet at first but when a pale hand suddenly grabbed Sasuke's shoulder it got unbearably loud. Now struggling with the snakes to get free, Sasuke turned in shock, only to meet the most coldest yellowish eyes he had ever seen. Unable to take it any more Sasuke's mind snapped and everything went black but the screaming continued... _

"Sasuke! Sasuke!... dammit! Wake up! You need to wake up NOW! SASUKE!!!"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, but the screaming continued, that was until he realized that it was himself that was screaming. After Sasuke abruptly stopped screaming, he realized that there were four maids, the live in cook and Itachi holding him down. Each of them, but Itachi, huffing because of the strength it took to hold him. After awhile Sasuke just layed on his bed blinking at them, silently asking to be let go.

After they were sure that he wouldn't start thrashing out again they let go and just stood there until Itachi excused the maids and cook. They all walked out and the cook was murmuring something about not getting paid enough for this, making Itachi smirk a little. Turning back to Sasuke, who was just laying on his bed looking at the ceiling remembering his dream, Itachi's face turned sad.

"what is it, otouto? Another nightmare? You usually don't thrash around this badly"

Itachi's questions didn't register right away with Sasuke, but once it did he slowly turned his head to to look at his older brother. His brother looked like someone just took him and through him around. His usually sleek hair was sticking out of its tie at odd ends, the right sleeve of his night shirt was ripped as well as three buttons seemed to be missing, and his bottom lip was cut.

Sasuke's first emotion was guilt at having done this to his brother... again. And his second emotion was anger, it being directed at himself for being so weak. But Sasuke's thirded emotion was curiosity at why he had such a strange dream. For one thing he usually had nightmares about his family's massacre and not about torchered blued eyed blonds... mabey he really was going crazy. He had heard some of his counselors talk about committing him for his nightmares, but Itachi had shot that idea down before it got to far. _'fuck, mabey I do belong in a loony bin'_

"I'm not going to send you to some crazy house, so you can just throw that out of your head this instant"

Sasuke's eyes widened a little at how his older brother always seemed to know what he was thinking. Itachi chuckled a little at his brothers deer caught in the head lights look. Sasuke narrowed his eyes to a glare and turned his back to his brother "sorry for waking you, I'm fine now".

"Awww... you ruin my fun" Itachi sat on the bed next to Sasuke and looked at his brother a bit more sympathetically "But that aside, you know I'm here if you want to talk... I can tell you know, that this wasn't a normal dream".

Sasuke snuggled a bit more in to his pillow "I can't tell you... I can't tell you because I'm not sure what I was even dreaming, none of it made any sense"

"Oh?"

"It was like... like I was... "

"Like you were in a dream?"

Sasuke turned his head to shoot a second degree glare at his brother. "sorry, I couldn't help myself" still chuckling a bit Itachi shoved his brothers arm over. Sasuke's glare became hotter "what the hell was that for?"

"Move over, I'm wanna go back to sleep"

"Then go back to your room"

"Your so cold Sasuke-kun"

"Don't call me that! You sound like one of my damn fan girls!"

After a bit wrestling Itachi finally got his brother to move over, but getting some of the blanket was another matter. A brief blanket war was assumed and ended by Itachi who won by threating to just rip the blanket in half if Sasuke didn't want to share. Finally both brothers were in bed and had their backs to each other. After awhile Sasuke unknowingly let out a content sigh and snuggled a bit closer to Itachi. Even after Sasuke's breath evened out Itachi was still awake, too lost in thought to sleep.

Itachi rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling. There were two reasons for him to sleep in his brothers bed. One: if Sasuke fell into another dream he would be there to wake him, and number two just turned around and looked at him.

"Good evening, Shiro-kun(1)"

"Itachi-san" Nodded Sasuke with his sharigan activated.(2)

Shiro was Sasuke's other halve, his dark side, Sasuke's other personality... it was something that only a select few knew about. Even Sasuke himself didn't know, and that was the way Itachi was going to keep it. Sitting up Itachi sighed, he didn't like Shiro but he wanted, no he needed to know what Sasuke was dreaming. Thing could get dangerous if he didn't.

"Please Shiro... just Itachi, no formality's"

"I can't do that"

Turning to look at Shiro, Itachi wanted nothing more that to go back to his own room and sleep. Being the older brother also meant that he took over all the Uchiha's estate's and company's until Sasuke was of age. And seeing as Sasuke was only 16, he wouldn't be able to work for another two years and even that would only be part-time due to the fact he would be going to collage. So in other words Itachi was tired... tired with a capital T.

"I'm not in the mood tonight Shiro, so lets try to get along"

"Of course Itachi-_saaaan" _Sasuke's sharigan spinning and a smirk playing on his lips. Itachi's eye twitched, Shiro knew exactly how to play him. Shiro knew that it bugged Itachi to see his brother acting so formal and cold towards him and the more Shiro used Sasuke's characteristic smirk the more agitated Itachi would be.

"Enough! Shiro your treading in dangerous water."

"Hehe... what ever you say Itachi-Dono"

"you have a sick sense of humor"

"So you tell me every time I visit you Itachi-Dono"

"Please... kill the Dono part, just Itachi"

"Itachi-san then... I'm not calling you Itachi like were friends"

"Then how about nii-san? We are after all brothers."

"You trying to be funny Itachi-san?"

"No, I'm being entirely serious"

"...I don't think so"

Sighing Itachi leaned back against the head board of the bed "Sorry, its just that Sasuke doesn't call me that any more So-"

"-So you wanted me to fill that void in your heart" cut in Shiro "tell me Itachi-san do you think you can fill the void in both his and my heart?"

"void?" Itachi's eye widened a little _'now I'm curious... is my otouto in pain? Though I'm not surprised... with what he lived through, I'm not surprised at all. But their void I think is caused from being away from HIM'._

"I know why you want to talk to me... even if you wont come out and say it directly. You want me to erase Sasuke's dream after I tell you what it was about, you request it every time I see you."

"Is that a problem? I, after all, created you"

"You created nothing, Sasuke was the one that was a weakling"

Taking his place next to Itachi, Shiro leaned against the head board, closing his eyes and sighing "But even if he is weak, the fact that the older male children from old blood line family's have been going missing hasn't escaped his notice."

"what do you mean?"

Opening his eyes and looking at Itachi with deadly serious eyes, looking all the more serious with the sharigan activated "Shikamaru has gone missing"

Itachi's felt fear shoot through his body, so many questions ran through his head but all got stuck in his throat. '_How could I have not noticed that the subjects have been going missing? When was Shikamaru taken? When were the others? How many are left?'._

"Only Sasuke is left" Shiro answered as though he read Itachi's last question

"For me not to have noticed is me getting lazy... I got to distracted with work, it wont happen again. But it also gives me all the more reason to ask you to tell me the dream then erase it"

"you think so?" sneered Shiro

"I do"

"well then Itachi-san you'll have to forgive me... I'll erase the dream but i wont tell you any of it." came Shiro's reply with a wicked cold smile attached.

"What?... why!?" Jumping into action Itachi grabbed Sasuke and pinned him to the bed by his hands "Don't mess with me Shiro! You don't know what your doing!"

Shiro's cold laughter rang through out the room... coming from Sasuke's mouth it was disturbing, but it fit at the same time. It made Sasuke look all the more fragile. "No, Itachi, I know exactly what I'm doing, I'm guaranteeing our survival!"

"No! Your guaranteeing your own survival! You don't care at all about Sasuke!" Itachi's grip on Sasuke's wrists were leaving marks and Itachi was half crying "Please... Shiro!, Sasuke will fall apart if he meets _them_ again".

A smile spread its self over Sasuke's face "But my dear Itachi-san, your the one who brought your younger brother to _them_ the first time... I was only created from it." Cocking his head to the left Shiro continued " Besides its far to late to play big brother now, not after what you did... you've lost your chance!". Cold laughter was once again heard around the room as Shiro threw his head back and laughed without mirth.

"FUCK YOU, SHIRO! DON'T YOU DARE-"

"Your hurting me nii-san(3)" Sasuke's face was turned to the side

Itachi's heart skipped a beat"S-Sasuke? You woke up?

"What are you doing to me!?" Sasuke still wouldn't turn and look at Itachi "let me go!"

Itachi quickly let go and got off of Sasuke, Sasuke sat up and bowed his head so you couldn't see his eyes. Itachi felt his heart stop "Sasuke, listen you were having another nightmare... I only wanted to wake you up".

Sasuke's shoulders began to shake, it sounded like he was crying.

"Sasuke?... you okay, Sasuke?" Itachi began to reach forward "Sasuke?"

Just before Itachi's hand touched him Sasuke threw his head up and began laughing. Itachi froze... his heart feeling like it dropped into his stomach. "S-Sasuke?" Itachi felt shocked, this night wasn't going the way he wanted and a headache was coming. It seemed both Itachi and Sasuke suffer from headaches. Realization dawned on Itachi, leaning against the head board again Itachi let out a frustrated sigh.

"You have sick sense of humor... Shiro"

**oxoxoXOXOxoxoxNaruto**

Naruto walked down the hallway that lead from the dressing room to the commons room, well the commons room was one of the rooms it lead to. But Naruto didn't need to go to the other rooms because they looked like ordinary rooms in a strip club. The only other door he needed to think about was the locked door that lead down stairs to the rooms that mattered.

The commons room was only a place they were kept, so that they all would be in the same spot together when the person who was assigned for the night, could lead them easily down the locked doors stairwell all together. Naruto hated it, it made him feel like cattle. But its not like it mattered, all the doors on the top floor were open... but thats only because the boss isn't afraid they would runaway. Everyone tries to when they first get to the strip club, but you can only try for so long before you get Orochimaru angry.

Naruto was tired, it was going on five in the morning and a hour ago was his last performance. After work Naruto always takes at least a forty minute shower, the feel of all those men and women touching him makes him feel dirty. After Orochimaru touches him, Naruto isn't allowed to take a shower. So he makes up for it after work.

As Naruto walked down the hallway all he could hear is his own foot steps, dull eyes look up wondering why he couldn't hear Kiba yelling about something already. Suddenly a figure came out of the commons room door way... Kabuto. Immediately Naruto's mask slips back on. "Good morning Kabuto-san!".

Turning at hearing his name Kabuto put on a friendly smile, even though they all know that its fake. "ah, Good morning Naruto-kun"

"Is something wrong? You don't usually come to the common room".

Tilting his head to the side so that one side of his glasses glare, Kabuto shows his true colors "well Naruto-kun, today we've gotten a new playmate"

"Oh?"

"His name is Shikamaru, I expect you all to play nice, he's a bit special".

Cocking his head to the right, Naruto felt curious "How so?"

"His marking never showed up" Kabuto looked up at the ceiling "his body didn't reject the medicine, but the marking never showed up... its strange".

Leaning up against the wall Naruto looked thoughtful "mabey its just coming in late"

looking back at Naruto Kabuto countered "it's been three days, it usually comes in on the first half of the first day"

shrugging Naruto looked at the floor "your the doctor".

Putting on his fake smile again Kabuto turned to go "your right and as such would you mind telling me how _Kyuubi_ is doing?... I heard about the incident in the cafeteria, thats the third time this week".

Naruto felt his heart stop... he couldn't say anything because there was nothing for him to say. It was true, yesterday _He_ as in _Kyuubi _had flipped out on one of the food helpers... but only because the helper had the audacity to mock him as in Naruto for who he was as a person. And Naruto couldn't take it, not after being with Orochimaru that evening, it was... pushing it to far and his mind just sort of snapped.

Kabuto turned his head a little to look at Naruto who seemed to have found something interesting to stare at on the floor "Naruto-kun come see me tomorrow after you get up, I want to run some tests" with that Kabuto began to leave and before he got to far he called back to Naruto "tell everyone I'll send someone up to escort all of you to the lower floors in half an hour... good night Naruto-kun!".

Naruto felt himself slid down to the floor, pulling his legs to his chest and laying his head on his legs Naruto allowed two tears to roll down his cheeks. After awhile Naruto got up and went inside the commons room. After closing the door with his back Naruto looked up and caught sight of the new comer. The new comer was sitting at the table with everyone surrounding him. At hearing the door open everyone was looking at Naruto, who put on his best smile.

"YO! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet'cha Shikamaru!"

**xoxoXOXOxoxoTBC**

**(A/N): Yo! You made it to the end. Sorry if it seemed kind of rush, with all the moving to a new state thing going on it was hard to write properly. Anyway thank you for taking the time to read and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(1): Shiro means black... and what seems to be Sasuke's favorite color and also the color most associated with something evil? Black**

**(2):** **Sasuke's sharigan activate only when Shiro comes out. Sasuke doesn't know how to activate the sharigan on his own. Although Itachi can activate his own sharigan.**

**(3): Did anyone catch that? Itachi was just complaining about Sasuke not callling him nii-san any more... so it was a dead give away that it was Shiro.**

**PLEASE REVIEW... I HOPE I WAS ABLE TO MEET YOUR STANDARDS... I AIM TO PLEASE!**


End file.
